


Hello, Bonjour

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Big Bang - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seungri was looking for someone, anyone to escape from the police chase he was on.





	

Seungri is running, but not for a nice, cold jog outside, he is on the run from the police! And he has no idea where he's headed, but he's looking. He keeps on racing until he sees a hot pink Toyota vehicle stop at a red light. "Open the freakin' door!" Seungri yelled, causing the young female to open the door under severe fear. "W-where should I drop you off to?!" The young female said, panicking. "Anywhere! Just far away from here." Seungri said, pointing for her to start driving. "Why were you... running?" The young female said, quietly. "You don't need to know that..." Seungri said, smirking. "What's your name, by the way?" He added. "Oh, I'm... Marine." She said, which she regretted right afterwards. "Well, I'm..." He then pulled off his robbery mask, finally revealing himself to her. "Seungri?!" Marine screamed, out of excitement and fear. "You're happy?" Seungri said, confused. "No, yes... well, I'm one of your biggest fans! But not of your activities today though..." Marine said, trying not to cry. "Look, I... I never wanted to hurt ya... I just needed to... do what I just did... that's all." Seungri said, fiddling with his hands. "Listen... you gotta turn yourself in." Marine said, looking intensely at him. "No! I can't... I'll be all alone all over again." Seungri said, putting his head into his hands. "No! 'Cause... I'll be with you this time." Marine said, slightly smiling. "Okay, now... now jail will feel like home to me." Seungri said, laughing and smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction was written by me for my near and dear sistah, Marine! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on it! ♡♥


End file.
